Who am I?
by terriplase123
Summary: This ride's about Rin's awaking last year of High School.Being that she's an ophran.She learns that life is a whole lot different being a teen.She finds love,drama tends to proceed,signs and powers.Attending school,causes life to become stanger,and death!
1. prologue!

_**The prologue!!!**_

Who am I is a story about Rin who is really from another planet (unnone yet), she isn't human but she is in an ophan place and has no mother nor father (or does she) this story is a thrill and adverous but there lots of love scences dont get me wrong, she goes to a new school well it is her frist school because she was home-school by her lady( the lady that is the head of the ophan place).The school is the reasons of the story because she begans to develop powers from another planet, that is why she is there because something will happen and she has to save the world...(cant tell you everything ya no just got to read it).

Enjoy real cahpter next!!!!!!!


	2. The frist day of a new begininng

_**Hey everyone mi b-day is tomorrow so....jan/27/09 u no......Hi everyboby this is my second Fan-fic and I would just like to thank those who reviewed and liked **_

_**The love story and the abusive Father.(not completed)**_

_**If ya haven't read that yet than READ it cause it's a great story k and I would like if you all would enjoy this story and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW K LOL N ummmm bye....terriplase123..o n i must have 2 REVIEWS to go on to the next chapter!**_

**_Disclamier: _**No It's a bad thing I don't own Inuyasha!!!! SAD

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 1_

I was so alone in the world no where to go to and no one to help me get thought the dark.  
My name is Rin Tlo. I have no mother nor Father. For I am a orphan. Who am I ? I can not tell you because I don't no my self. I was Just born in this world alone.

This is my first day of school my last year in high school. I just want to fit in that's all do you thank I got a chance to survivewhat this world has for me.I have began to develop some sort of power that has force aganist evil.I don't no where it came from but I do no that I have to use it some way.

As I walk to school I notice that it is alot different then home-school so I guess I would get a Little use to it for a I was Home-schooled I never had friends only people in the orphan place but there where lots of people who hated me. They thought a I was weird and strange because when I was a baby they found me in a river and I was half-dead. But the reason they didn't like me was because I had Red eyes with sharp claws and blood all on my hands like I had killed someone. And they wondered how could a baby still be alive and a rough river as may wonder how I could remember all this but I don't no myself.

As I walk thought the walls people stare not that I'm ugly. Only my beauty. Yes my Beauty. I was only born with this everlasting beauty My lady is always complementing me on it and saying I should go and find a mate all I do is laugh at her and jock. Since I live in an orphan place there is a way to find a family but no one wants me. That is why I am alone in this world because I don't no who is my mother or father.

XXXXXXXXXX

I found my class and set in a seat in front of a girl named Kagome ."Hey there I'm Kagome Higurashi what's your name." the girl asked smiling.

I turned my head to her and said "Hi I'm Rin Tlo. It's really nice to meet you." I said smiling as a handsome guy came over and hit Kagome in the head. This guy was tall with siliver hair on top of that two ears sticking out of his head and had on a light blue shirt with yellow in it, yellow skin-leg jeans and some yellow and blue nikes.

"Why you, you stuipd dog." she yelled at him as he sat beside her.

"Hi Kagome missed me since the summer" he said smirking.

She blushed and turned her head."Anyway Rin by the way that's a pretty name um so where ya from." she asked.

"Well,umm I liv-" I was cut off when the guy was staring at me.

"Umm what is your reasons for looking at me like you are doing."I said.

The guy didn't say anything but looked at me.

''Well I see Inuyasha has a crush' Kagome said but really didn't mean it.

''Do not she just so beautiful.'' he said as Kagome slapped him.

''Stop your gonna scare her away.'' Kagome said.

''It's OK Kagome I get it all the time." I said as I got up to sharpen my pencil.

"I bet you do." the guy said as Kagome hit him again."Awoow you no I only like you Kagome." he said as she blushed and hit him again. "By the way Rin my name is Inuyasha.'' he said as he stared at the people who began to come into the classroom late.

Kikiyou and Kagura came into the class room late as usually.

'Eww look what we got a new trash dump.' Kikiyou said as kaugra turned Rin around from the Pencil sharpener.

'Umm, excuse your hands from me you do not no who I am.' I said as I quickly snatching my hands from her and sat down.

"What ever new-be you better watch your back" she said as she sat down.

"Yea what ever" I said as I looked at her in disgust.

"Don't worry about her she's a slut from the Hills." Kaogme said.

"All of them are" Inuyasha added.

"Shutup Inuyasha you went out with one of them"Kagome said.

"Yeah, and you were Jealous" he added again.

"Oh, I was NOT" She said turning shades of red.

"Guys, Forget it it's in the past" I said.

"Yeah well some people sure don't no how to forget"INuyasha went on.

"Oh , you" Kagome said as she slaped him mid-way and I grabbed her hand.

"Wont you love-birds STOP" I said as they both blushed.

"YEAH" they said as they turned around to do there work.

The bell rang and I went to my next class.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hey that was the 1st chapter yeah so...2 Reviews PLEASE!!!!


	3. To no more friends

Chapter 2 has been Updated! So, I changed it up a bit sooo... go and read it again srry...but heres Chapter 3....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walked to my next classes I read my schedule:

Bell 1:Math 12

Bell 2:Physical Science 12

Bell 3:Gym/health Bell 4:English 11

Bell 5:Drama Lunch:12:40 to 1:30

Bell 6:Chorus

Bell 7:History 10

_"Wow this is interesting" _I thought.

"Hey Rin"Kagome said as she came up to me."What's your next class girl"

"Well it's Physical Science, a 12th grade class" I replied.

"Oh, well cool I have that same class" She said we walked into the class.

"You want to meet my friend Sango" Kagome said.

"Yeah sure, that would be nice to meet more friends" I said.

"Yeah, she is a nice girl, I'm sure she would like you" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I hope"

We then entered the classroom. "Hi Kagome" about 6 people said at the same time.

"Hey, everybody" she said as we sat in the back.

"So, you must be popular" I asked her.

"Something like that" she said as she looked at the rest off the people who walked into class.

"Hey Inuyasha" Lot's of girls said as he walked into the class and sat beside Kagome which made some girls jealous.

"Hey" he replied."Hey Kagome again"

"Hey Big-Loser" she said as he laughed.

Two other guys walked into the classroom."

"Hey Bankotsu and Miroku" lot's of people said.

"Sup, Hey"they said and sat by Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu, how was your summer dude''. Miroku said.

"Well, it was fine, but I got bored because I didn't see my Kagome" he said as they all smirked.

"What ever, Inuyasha you know you still love Kikyo" she said as she looked at me.

"No, I don't you know I love you" he said smirking.

"Yeah, really" she said as she turned her head to him.

"Duh, you idiot"

"What"

"I mean"

"Look what you did Inu your always messin something up yo" Bankotsu said.

"Sorry Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"What ever" Kagome said.

"Do you guys always do this"I asked.

"Yeah, they do"Miroku said.

"By the way, who are you?" he asked.

"OH, IM RIN"I said.

"Oh, My bad Rin" Kagome said." This is Bankotsu, and Miroku."

"Hey" I said."Yeah what ever Inuyasha" she said as she turned her head to me again.

"Your rude Kagome, talkin bout me"Inuyasha said.

"Can you guys please shut up or make-out" Bankotsu said.

"WHAT" they both said.

Then a girl walked in.

"Hey Sango" a phew people said (they have a very big class).

"Sup" The Sango said.

"So she must be Sango" I asked Kagome.

"Yeah, Hey Sango come and meet my new friend Rin" she said as Sango sat down beside me.

"Hey there i'm Sango" she said.

"Hi, i'm Rin''I said.

"Well , cool we all no each othe-" she was cut off as Inuyasha began to talk.

"What ever where's Sesshoumaru".Inuyasha asked.

"Don't interuptet me Inu-trasha" she said as they all laughed.

"I don't no, he was with that slut Kagura" Miroku said."Oh, here he comes"

Then a Beatuiful guy walked in.

"Oh, my Goshhh" I said as my mouth dropped open.

* * *

Well, that was chpter 3 in the next one is coming up! Srry 4 dis being so short but everything will fall together!


	4. To love that may not yet be found

* * *

A/N: Next crappie sorry for keeping you waiting but here it is…

_**Disclaimer:**_What a shame…I still do not own the Great Inuyasha!

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

Then a guy walked in. My eyes grew in amazement. Every girl in the class screamed his name. Shesgmuree or something.

"Look, Look Kagome." I stuttered as I pointed to the gorgeous figure whom walked into the classroom. Kagome looked.

"Hey, that's Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru". She said as Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Miroku walked up to him and Inuyasha said a phew things in anger as they all sat. "So that's his name" I mumbled to myself. Then I looked at the mighty worrior.

"He is.. He is...he is..."

"Gorgeous beyond all reasons" Sango finished my statement.

"Yeah, that" I said as I trolled my hair between my fingers. I have nice hair in fact my hair is rich, health and silky. My hair color was dark brown, Even thought I may be extremely poor I still had beauty, beauty in hair.

"Yeah, he's something, he's actually thee most popular guy of this school and most well-liked by all besides Inuyasha." Kagome said.

I gazed at Gods-Great work of Art. He sure was a beauty. His hair was Raven-soft-like, white mixed with sliver color traces which seem to fall down his back. He also seem to be in fashion, black skinny-legg jeans, Blue and black cooler shirt, White, blue, and black vans, and a white platinum watch. Wow, was he perfect. So was Bankotsu, Miroku and Kagome. Kagome hade on a sun-dress, which was orange and yellow, wore yellow jewelry and orange heels, her hair dark brown which seem to fall to her back. Miroku wore a light-yellow shirt, some white skinny-legg jeans, and some white and yellow Dc's, with a white watch. His hari was formed in a small low pony-tail. His hari color seem to be black. Bankotsu wore a black shirt, green skinny-legg jeans, green and black vans, a black watch, and an green chained necklace. He hade long black hair which seem to be formed in a braid which fell down his ass. He was a bit cute too but no were near the great Sesshoumaru.

On the other hand I wore extremely worn-out washed jeans with a danty gray shirt a some dirty sandles and a black jacket. Yes I'm poor. What do you expect? I desired fasion, rishes, and popularilty. I wish I had it all at least one but in all I know that my beauty would win some kind of life choice.

I began to look away until I seen Inuyasha pointing at me as thee so called Sesshoumaru looked at me. Wait, he's looking...What is Inuyasha telling him.

"Hey, Rin" Sango said. "I think Sesshoumaru's checking you out."

"What" I said as I regretfully looked again. And there he was staring at me with an large smirk. "Inuyasha must be telling him something''.

"Ooo..That Inuyasha he's always ratting out things." Kagome said with her bottom lip pukered out and her arms crossed.

I looked again at them and I also saw Bankotsu staring but his eye brow was lifted rather.

"What the hell is going on" I said with a bit of anger.

"What's your problem Rin" Kagome asked.

"Nothing I just want to know what they are talking about"

"Oo..well do you want to go and find out?" Sango asked.

"EH, NO WAY" I said.

"Way..let's GO" Kagome said as she pulled my arm.

"NO..NO..NO.." I said but she was stronger.

"OK, OK I'll go sheesh" I said as I got up and walked with them.

"So boys" Kagome said as she leaned her hand on there table. "What are you talking about."

"Well Kagome, come sit on my lap and i'll tell you" Inuyasha said smirking as the all the boys began to laugh.

"Um..NO..not in class you idioit." she said blushing shades of pink.

"Yeah.. you didn't say that last school year at that party" he said as everyone laughed.

"WHAT...What are you talking about" she said turning shades of red now.

"Yeah.. but why are you blushng so hard if you don't no what i'm talking about" he said as everyone looked at her in amusement.

"Well..Um...well" she stuttered.

"Aww...sweety..you don't no then maybe you should just have you self a set" he said pulling her into his lap without her own reply.

"Yeah..Whatever". Kagome said as she crossed her arms and looked kind of ironic.

"Oo..umm..Rin..since your friend is being so rude i'll introduce you to my bro, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru this is Rin, Rin this is Sesshoumaru." he said as Miroku and Bankotsu burst out in laughter.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his phone. And gazed at me. His eyes they were gold. I began to become lost in them. His gaze was sat on me. We just stared. The classroom window was open and the wind blow in, blowing his hair and mine as the sun gazed it's light into the room unto us. I finally gave way as I looked down with a simple smile.

"Why were you two goof-balls laughing." Sango asked annoyed.

"Oh..nothing but Sango, why don't you come in sit on my lap so I can stick my finger up your-..." Miroku said.

"HEY...SIT" our physical science teacher said.

I sat behide Miroku but in front of a werid looking boy.

"So Rin" Miroku said. " When are you gonna let me get a little sample".

"Miroku" everyone said expect Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu.

"WHAT, I can't resist."

I then took another look at Sesshoumaru but I found him already looking at me, staring with a smirk. I only blushed as a smile creaked onto his cheeks. I then looked away. Then the bell rang.

"Wow..Class is over that fast" Kagome said.

"Aww..you don't want to get off of papa's lap." he said smrking again.

"WHATEVER" she said and got up.

"Rin" Kagome and Sango said."Come with us"

"OK"

The next classes were easy I hade almost the same people just a fhew more or less. Then it was lunch time and I sat at the popular table for the first time I finally hade friends and they were popular.

"So, Rin"Kagome said."How do you feel about Sesshoumaru?"

"Well" I said. "He is just perfect" I said as I looked up into the cafeteria's tops.

"PERFECT" Kagome and Sango said.

"Yes"

"Well here he comes"

I then looked in his direction. And there he walked closer to the table.

"Hey you guys" Inuyasha said as he took one of my french fries and sat by Kagome and Sango.

"Hey" I said.

Miroku came with a tray pilled with nachos and sat by Sango. Then there came Bankotsu and Sesshoumaru whom sat by one another. Sesshoumaru sat by me.

"So now i'm frie-less" I said looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah..so"

"Sheesh" I said as I took a sip of soda. I looked at Sesshoumaru as he put a set of head-sets in his ears. _"I have to start a conversation..it's at least all I can do he did in fact sit beside me." _I thought as I gazed at everyone else boo-loving. Bankotsu was with some blondy, while Inu with Kag, San with the horny pervert miro, and it was just me looking stupid eating french fries while he listens to his Ipod. "HA" That is what I should ask him.

"So Sesshoumaru what are you listening too." I asked but there was no reply. "Umm..Sesshoumaru" I said akwardly as I tapped his shoulder.

He looked up slowly..his eyes hade me lost in an trance. Why?...WHY was he doing this. He reached his hand out to me. He grabbed my chin. He looked into my eyes.

"OK, I see yall" Inuyasha said as I automaticly looked at him, but Sesshoumaru's gaze was still sat on mine.

"Umm..what are you listening too". I said again akwardly.

"Oo..umm" he said with his sexy tone."Birthday sex".

"OH..can I listen"

"Sure"

I placed one in my ear.

_Fells good but I no you want to crrrryy out, Or maybe you can flow on top of my water bed, you close your eyes as inplow between yo legs, We dont need candles and cakes we just need Our bodies too make..Birthday Sex..Birthday Sex..._

He turned it off."So do you listen to slow Jams."

"Sometimes..but only when it's nessary". I said trying to sound sexy.

"Oo.."

Then the bell rang for next period. I got up and started to walk with Kagome but Inuyasha grabbed her to follow him so did Sango and Miroku.

"Great now I have to walk to class alone" I told myself.

"Not really" an to good to be true voice spoke.

I turned my head as my hair flew to my side.

"How" I said in an sexy tone.

"I'll walk with you as long as you give me something in return." he said as he walked up to me.

"And what is that" I said as I started to blush.

"Come here" he said as he lifed my chin for a kiss. _"What is he doing is he going too kiss me...MY FIRST KISS..to him...should I really do this...BUT..BUT..._

"Look..Umm..we should do this another time...k" I said as I ran regretfully.

What have I done I wanted too..But I just meet the guy..I..I..I just..the place...the time...my first kiss...I mean...What have I done. I looked back but he was gone...

* * *

Hoped you liked that chapter and the next will come tomorrow so.....REViEW!!!!!


	5. RIP This is somethin that is impotant

This is to Michael Jackson....The King of POP!!!

I would just like to say that all those whom love Michael Jackson....this is for you the three main words for you are 1.................2...................3............. and they are............................................................................

G.T.S.

Gone Too Soon..............He just someone you would thank would live forever but.......tear..........tear

Rest in Peace Michael Jackson you will never be forgot Our LORD God has takin you for you have done what he wanted you to do so now your home were you belong were no one can hurt you anymore.......He is the one whom helped us all come together an listen to him...... black,white,asian, indian...alll miss u mj luv u great legend.

understand who Michael Jackson really wass this man was just perfect he hade to deal with so much it didnt make any sence..  
really but thank you Michael and R.I.P...MJ Love you..!!!

To the memory of Michael Jackson, who broke barriers, set standards,  
shattered records, and changed the world through his music and his actions.

He will be deeply missed...

HEAVEN!!!!!!!!

I know all his songs well the ones I like at this moment lol:

Off The Wall

Blame it on the boogie

She's Out Of My Life

Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

Thriller

Beat It

Billie Jean

Human Nature

P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)

Bad

The Way You Make Me Feel

Man In The Mirror

Dirty Diana

Smooth Criminal

Leave Me Alone

Jam

In the Closet

Remember the Time

Heal The World

Black Or White

Gone Too Soon

Dangerous

Give into me

Scream

They Don't Care About Us

You are not alone

Earth Song

2 Bad

Ghosts

Blood on the dance floor

ABC

All I do is think of you

Heaven Can Wait

You Rock My World

Privacy

Ill be there.....

Thats the one I kno lol....

R.I.P MJ..........

comment lol


	6. The truth of a life unnone!

A/N: This is the next chapter I WROTE THIS AFTER CHAPTER 4 SO HERE'S CHAPTER 5.... most of your questions should be answered in this chapter so.........read on O in there is just on rule about **_ALL _**STORIES IF YOU DON'T REVIEW DON'T READ k alright....well here it is.....

* * *

**_Chapter 5:_**

"Rin..Were did you go after lunch" Sango asked as she ran up to me with Kagome.

"Umm...I can't remember." I said lieing through my teeth.

"Oo..well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then."

"OK".

I walked to the store for my after-school job at Sally's..A fashion place were you look a mess come shop here it's the best!! It's a 3hour job a day..I have to get back to my Orphan place to help out my Lady.

"Rin...Come and get these hangers" a girl called out.

"K..Sally" I said. Sally is the manger...There's Sally, me, Shoshi, and Donyo.

"Were's Donyo" I asked Sally.

"He lefted".

It was late and It was time for my shift to be over."Hangers up". It was a ruff shift and I was ready too lay on my little mattress in my little room.

"Thanks Rin" Sally said." Your always doing extra."

"No. problem, I need the money." I said as I took off my uniform.

"Well..I hope you get home safe it is dark now..you sure you dont want a ride.

"Yeah..Im fine!!"

I began to walk home. I kicked a rock along the sidewalk as I walked. "I just messed-up a once in a life time chance with one of thee most popular guy of this school and most well-liked by all. Well besides Inuyasha so Kagome says." "Man How could I be so dump." I began to look at the stars... the 5th star is shooting."Wait... a shooting star". "It's coming towards me" The firey ball flew across me as my ear drums roared. "What the hell" It looked as if the falling star was about 5 yards away behide a lake. I walked over to it. The flames blew out quickly. I tubbled closer. "Oh, this is so not me" I reach out to touch it. 'Poke' I poked it, it began to crack. " AW" I scream as a green light flares-out. I cover my head with my arms. "Rin..Rin..dear.. don't be alarmed. "It's me" I uncover my arms. There stood a women whom appear to look just.....like....ME!! "Whhhhoooo.....are...yyyoouu.."? I stuttered.

"I am your.....MOTHER"

"WHAT...How"

"Rin dear...you are not from here"

"MOM..is it really..you" I said as tears began to fill my eyes.

"Yes..honey"

I ran to her and hugged her with all my might..she was a beauty...she seem to have a red firey dress..which seem to not burn me...her hair was also firey and hair face glowed in beauty..I see were I get the looks from.

"MOM..what am I?

"Dear..you are a TloRans...you race and mine are one of the top speices ever made, we rule over the galazy..

"Than..why am I so Human...?

"Dear..there's so much to teach you in so little time".

"What little time..you can't just leave me here" "AGAIN"

"Honey..this is were..you belong".

"What..Why" "No..I want to be with you"

"Honey..you can't..not yet..you haven't developed your powers."

"I HAVE POWERS....I KNEW IT...All these werid fellings...and things...How I have dreams of space and fighting with huge weapons...how my hands glow green on my birthday...how ever nightmare I have I wake up flying. And then I fall to the ground in a werid place.

"Yes..dear...these are all signs of becoming TloRan. You will soon be with us" she says as she points to the sky.

"Mom..how long will this take"

"As soon..as you become 18 and find your true love"

"WOW..Well..I'm 17 so..."

"SO...there isn't any mortals you found..I'm sure you have with all that beauty".

"Hey..don't call my other side of my race mortals and No I have not" I said with a chuckle.

"Oh..Honey...sorry...but I'm sure you will soon since you stared school now for your last year."

"How you know that"

"Mama's secret."

"Well...so..were's..Dad"?

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that"

"WHY"

"Well...your Father died bring your here...He was in battle and the only way to save you was to bring you here the only planet without battle at the time... the atosphere..crushed him.

"WHAT..WHY" I said as tears fell pass my cheeks.

"Dear...he was hurt BAD" she said as tears filled her eyes. "He landed you near a lake his blood was all over your face..your claws were out for attack..for your fathers sake...even though you were a baby you still tryed to protect him..by the time he return to the galazy he was....dead.

"Oh MOM" I said as I ran unto another hug."It's all my fault...I killed him..people always hated me because of when I was a baby that's why I'm still at that ophan place...sleeping on a matresses....I want to leave with you.

"NOW...Honey...It's not your fault...he wanted to save you from danger..don't you dare take blame....and who cares of what these silly humans want..you are too good for them all!!!

"MOM"

"Dear..I must be going" she said as she wipped her last tear.

"I understand".

"We will meet again".

"Yes..goodbye"

"Never..say goodbye honey...I'm not leaving this galazy without you".

"OK...well. see you later".

"See you later as well" she said as she lifted up into the air.

"I love you MOM"

"I love you too Rin Tlo"

Sparks, dust, and wind flew up into the sky as a firey red light traced as she shot right unto the stars.

I ran home as fast as my legs could carry, I open the door to see my Lady sitting talking too this young-looking man.

"Rin, dear...there's someone you should meet."

"WHO"

"Rin..not so rude..this young man here is your new Father"!!!

"WHAT"I said as I studied him. He sat there. He opened his legs and held the object between his legs.....and blew me at kiss.

"My Lady...are you serious this man is a true prev. Besides I found my Mother." I said lifting my head high.

"WHAT..what are you talking about Rin."?

"I said Iv'e seen MY MOM"

"WOW..she sure is a rude bitch" the man said.

"WHAT..what did you just call me...MY LADY..excause me"

"Rin..Look.."

"NO..don't Rin Look me...I no my mother no-..."

"NO YOU DONT...YOU MOTHER IS DEAD RIN"

"NO..SHE'S NOT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT"I said as tears flowed freely down my face.

"She left you in the lake to die..you fool"My Lady said as she began to get loud for all of the children too here.

"NO..sh-..." I could'nt finish.......... my tears...they dripped in my hands..the one person I could trust betrayed me for some freaky, horny Man...She never knew my mom..how dare she to say all of this.

"Yeah...know who's crying know smartypants now go to your lonely room were you belong."

I ran to my room as fast as I could. "Why was she doing this....everytime someone wants me it's always some freaky men." I know I'm worth more the some perv's trash. It's ok one day I'l leave this planet and become a TloRan...

She's by my door with The Leader of this place an evil lady..Ms. Killer....yup thats her name....what are they talking about.

"Yea..I no I think she has some type of problems but she can do lot's of things..so..I don't no what I can do with her..I might just have to...NO..NO...not my poor Rin let her stay please... Please..I will have too..I no yes she will work for him..yes ..thank you..!!

"Rin" she says as she comes into my room, in which I share with 6 other kids.

"Yes..My Lady".

"I'm sorry for all that but..My behavior was out of hand...."

"you will have to work at Mr. Shanshi's house for manual labor."

"Ummm..Sure" I said." By the way who's that".

"UMMMM...that man you called a perv."

"WHAT"......

* * *

"Rin" Kagome and Sango called out to me as I walked into the classroom.

"Hey, guys..It's second bell already."

"YEP" Kagome said as she waved at people who were coming into the class room.

After everyone was in the class began to get loud.

"So, did you guys here on the news about that falling star everyone said it fall behide a lake but there was no star or no nothing" Sango said.

"WHAT" I said as I remember what happen last night." I'm sure it was nothing"

"Or...maybe it was an alien looking for someone." Kagome said as Inuyasha and his frineds came over to ruin the conversation..luckly.

"Hey..guys" It was Inuyasha, Some wolfyloving boy, and Bankotsu while Sesshoumaru and Miroku sat on the other side of the class.

"So Rin" Inuyasha said." Y'd ya dis my bro from a kiss yesturday".

"That's were she went after lunch" Sango said with one finger in the air.

"Oh..I didn't mean too...I mean I wanted too but-..." I said nervously.

"It's OK..if you don't like him...Bankotsu's always avaliable."

"Hey..Chill.." Bankotsu said.

"Look..anyways..is Sesshouamru mad at me?" I asked looking around for him.

"Idk..sweety" Bankotsu said.

"I was not talking too you"

"I'm not sure try talking too him" Inuyasha said.

"K..but who's this guy" I said pointing to the wolfyboy.

"Oo..this is Koga,Koga this is Rin, Rin this is Koga."

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Oo..look here comes Sesshoumaru"Inuyasha pointed out.

"Sesshoumaru"I called out."Sesshoumaru" There was no answer as he walked back to his set.

"What..the hell, why is he ignoring me like this"

"OOOOoooo he must be really mad" Koga said.

"Awwww...how much worst can this day get" I said as I slaped my head up my table(Kagome's and Sango's table as well).

"POP QUIZ"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you like that and the next chapter will be soon...sooo....


End file.
